Gone Mad
by Elizabeth Catherine Snyder
Summary: Lily finally getting over her supposed dislike of James Potter and their first date. Rather cute and fluffy, not much angst. Hints of RemusSirius slash though it will be more later. Plan to update 121703. JL RS R
1. It Takes a Little Time

**Title:  Gone Mad**

**Rating:  G**

**Version:  3.0**

**Chapter:  1(7)**

**Author:  Elizabeth Catherine Snyder**

**Disclaimer:  James Potter, Lily Evans, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew, and Severus Snape all belong to J.K. Rowling, her publishers, editors, and Warner Brothers.  Locations mentioned herein also belong to J.K. Rowling and her associates.  I have taken artistic liberties to create a piece of fanfiction and do not claim to own any of the aforementioned.  The storyline is mine however and I do not claim this is how the history of her characters has fallen.******

****

James. He was over there, across the Gryffindor common room where I sat in a large, red, floppy sort of chair in the back of the room by the large, stone-framed windows. He and his friends were there chatting with one another, but, really, they were speaking to the whole common room. My legs were crossed in dissatisfaction, nervous habit in public, really. I was gaz--no, glancing at him and his stupid, bloody friends while I sat studying charms. They were laughing raucously and really, it made me sick...or at least it should have, what they did to Severus. Really, how'd they even sneak into the Slytherin common room, much less the dorms to have Severus look like a cheap tart for the day? It was amazing, really. I beamed momentarily behind my overly heavy charms book. Stupid gits.

I exhaled inaudibly, straining to listen to what the boys went on about. They had been _bragging_ again. Where did they always get off boasting? As though they'd nothing better to do! NEWTs were coming up, they could have been **_studying_**! I, for one, did not plan to get a bad mark and I did not have to sit there and listen to his stupid bragging! I did not have to listen to his stupid ego trip! Stupid, arrogant sod.

He walked over this way, not to me, mind. Just over this way. I scowled behind my book and flipped a page, barely missing a bit of a rip to the page. I blushed. Stupid git. I listened guardedly as his friends walked with him, stupid Pettigrew on his heel blethering away in his rather uneasy voice. I sighed and looked down to the page in my trans—no, it was charms, was it not? Either way, I scanned the page I was not reading with a bored groan.

I could not see why such a nice boy as Peter Pettigrew would have been as stricken with Potter as he obviously was. Peter and I had talked on some short number of occasions and, really, he was quite friendly if not with those bloody boys…the marauders. I'd heard they called themselves that secretly anyway, Peter told me. Poor boy really was not skilled at keeping secrets. Really, he was not much good at magic either…pity, he was quite pleasant natured.

Lupin and Black...they were quite a twosome though. Black was just as dreadful as that dense, insufferable, pompous, bloody self-satisfied git. Remus was not so unpleasant; actually, he was quite agreeable in dealing with. We studied sometimes when Black would not sit still long enough to let Remus have him study. I quite fancied talking to Remus much of the time, really, though I'd've never verbally admitted to it.

I'd speak of James but I am sure you kn--'Hey Evans!' I had heard him, _James_, shout from the few feet away he was. Git. I did not respond to him, just stared intently at the page I had been on for quite a few minutes now. There was a feeble grimace on my face, really, disturbing my reading. The nerve. He shrugged. Obtuse, aloof git. 'Hey Evans! Go out with me?' I rolled my eyes and smiled for a moment before I had closed my book and raising an eyebrow at him.

'You would think by now you would realise I hate you and have come to terms with it.' I responded curtly, placed the book scathingly on my lap, and shortly followed it with my hands, which I placed atop it. He grinned broadly at me as he gave a glance down to my hands, stupid smug git. Black laughed heartily as he took a seat on the overused, worn couch next to the quiet Remus who was giving him a sort of warning look though his face held the beginnings of a smile. Peter was looking at me fretfully, really, wonder what had the boy so apprehensive.

'Always been a bit daft when it came to pretty women.' He countered, grinning broadly once again and sort of roving his eyes across my face. I glanced over at his sniggering friends and paled. Remus had been offering Black a chocolate frog and Remus gave Peter a light scowl when he reached for one as well. I blinked rapidly as Black snickered at Peter and reached across Remus' lap for another chocolate. James stooped in front of me, tilting his head to the right somewhat in thought before what he had said sank in. Pretty...but...oooh that git! I scowled intensely at him.

'Oh? So that is it!' I screeched then lifted my head with a sulk and stood abruptly, tossing my charms textbook onto the floor in front of me. Remus raised his head from where it was bowed closely to his friend's over a large book of some sort, his face was flushed gaily, and Black was grinning with an air of satisfaction. Black had begun laughing at that point, the immense sod. And, Peter, bless him, appeared as though he wanted to applaud me, though cannot imagine why…always something queer about that boy that you never can quite place.

'What's what? Come now Evans, I haven't got a clue what you're on about!' James questioned absentmindedly, he blinked rapidly and scratched the back of his head unconscientiously. Oh, that is right, play daft! See where that gets you since the only thing you fancy is the challenge of me!

I glared severely at James and looked at Remus with a forceful pleading look. _He _had brains. '_You_ explain it to the great sod! You tell him how I will not be another notch on his belt!' I shrieked and paid a weepy glance to my best friend before I pushed past _Potter_, incidentally knocking him over onto his obnoxious little bum.

'I don't even wear a belt…' I heard him mumble and could just imagine the perplexed blink he'd have given me had I been standing there still. I trudged up the stairs to the girls' dormitories and stood at the top of the stairwell, huffing in short, angry breaths. I had been breathing vehemently as Chrysanthemum pursued me all the while up.

Confused and laughing whispers slithered their way up the staircase, into my ears. Half-thoughts struck me like lightning with a deep heat on my face as I eavesdropped. '…means sex, mate.' Sirius Black. 

'But, I've never had sex. I've been waiting for her…' I gasped eyes wide and mouth ajar at his voice. The dirty prat. Chrysanthemum walked away a smidgen and scrutinised me with a raised eyebrow. Nearly in her hair, they were. 

'You're an idiot.' She stated coolly, shrugging her shoulders before she ran a hand through her short, blonde hair. James did that…Merlin.

'G--go get Remus.' I requested bleakly in a hushed sort of tone, not paying her one moment of my glance. She rolled her eyes before she hopped off merrily.

Chrysanthemum stopped her tramp brusquely and had a quick look back at me with a small grin forming as she thought for a moment before speaking. 'Maybe you should try talking to _Potter_.' She recommended with an even bigger, mischievous grin before she bound down the stairs the rest of the way.

Speak to Potter?! About what, exactly?! I rolled my eyes; I started down the flight of steps with a large, exasperated sigh. I heard him calling my name, James did. 'Hey Evans! Lily! Come on!' He screamed in an almost sort of pleading tone and with wide eyes, I watched the stairs beneath me as they turned to a ramp and I closed my eyes, gritted my teeth and slid. Git!

The common room below erupted in rancorous laughter once they heard James' howl as he collided onto the carpeted floor, right in front of his little crowd of groupies. Oh Merlin, please stop whining and get off your lazy arse! James was still complaining when I landed, board-flat, atop him. His neck muffled a small, surprised squeak that I am almost sure was inaudible.

'Oomph! Hey Evans.' He grinned brightly and I returned his attention with a scowl. His face was rosy and his glasses were a tad skewed when I removed my face from the crook of his neck to glare down at him. My breath became hitched and I blushed as well then wetted my lips with the tip of my small tongue. '…you here…Evans? Lily…?' My head had been pounding at the temples when I leaned in, chastely pressing my lips to his. Simple and quick, not the way I intended it at all. Stupid git pushed my shoulders back gently as his eyes widened. 'Whoa…wha…Evans?' He queried distractedly as the patrons of the common room whispered excitedly and every head in the parlour had turned to us with curious eyes.

'James…I…yes.' I stuttered vacantly, blinked hurriedly and bewilderedly at him before I leaned in again to lay an additional kiss to his lips. I never got the chance when he turned his head and my lips met his cheek. He frowned as I pulled my mouth back and he turned to look at me once again. No! Git! He fancies me! What is he doing?!

'Yes what…?' He inquired as he stared at me as though I had grown an extra head.

All three of his stupid friends were staring at us by that time as they had made their ways to the front of the crowd that had gathered about us, Sirius in the very front. I assumed he had pulled Remus along as their hands were held limply at their sides, entangled loosely. Peter looked simply horrified as he stood there and watched us with his mouth open widely and eyes big as could be. He paid me a weird sort of glance as he watched; transfixed to the display we were putting on. 

Black and Remus watched as well, although less traumatised looking than Peter had been. Black had this amused sort of smirk across his face and he looked on us with a raised eyebrow. Remus looked just simply putout and confused, with his mouth open just a tad and eyes wide with incredulousness. Black opened his mouth, which thankfully, removed that smirk he had held although I was sure I did not want to hear the words that were to leave his mouth. I must have looked at him with a look of fear because Remus blinked out of his stupour to glance at Black and gave him this…look. It is hard to describe but…it simply told Black to shut his mouth right that moment, I am sure if he had given it to anyone but Black it would have left room for argument however.

'I…oh! Get away from me Potter!' I yelled and pushed myself up, off of him, stomping up the recently restored staircase once again. As soon as I reached the top James started up after me again, held onto the banister as the stairs slid again and continued to trudge upward, hand latched tightly onto the balustrade.

'Alright Evans, what are you on about? Have you gone nutters?" He asked loudly, a determined look upon his face as he stared at me intensely with a studying sort of look. It made me rather uneasy and I felt the urge to squirm, though he would never come to know that…not even to this day as we spend the night apart to wait for our wedding the next day.

'That is exactly it! I've gone stark, raving mad. Now, go away.' I answered in frustration and let out a large breath in a short, loud huff. He rolled his eyes while he ran a lazy hand through his already impossibly disshelved hair.

He gave me a huge, infuriating grin. 'Well then, see you Saturday. Hogsmeade weekend, we can go to the Hog's Head.' He stated with a wink and a smirk. I groaned then smiled at him weakly, feeling myself go pale with heat. 'So you _did _agree to go out with me…_amazing_.' He said to himself, really, his grin broadened as he leaned against the wall next to me. 'Sorry, didn't mean to sound unappreciative, just shocked is all. Reckon you almost knocked my senses out with the landing down there.' He explained; his voice trembled a bit as he ran a shaky hand through his hair then flicked his thumb languidly over his shoulder. He was nervous…Merlin, imagine that.

I smiled and stepped forward, shaking my head. Annoying, he was. Bloody annoying and ridiculously adorable. 'I am not taking it back you prat so stop shaking so much.' I teased and poked him faintly in the chest. His grin had become unfeasibly big as he blushed hotly and I swear I heard a nervous little chuckle escape his lips.

'Right, good.' He nibbled his lower lip as he spoke. 'Look, I'm not some sort of slag like you think and I don't think you are either.' He clarified and scratched the back of his head with a little chortle. 'I was just saying I think you're amazingly pretty.' He rambled on and did not pay me one look of heed.

I blushed and shook my head in amusement as I gazed at him with soft eyes. Persistent bugger. I nodded a bit distractedly and kissed him quickly. Not lingering, not inviting him to deepen…just a small peck. My lips to his. After I quickly removed my lips, I gave him a slight push towards the staircase. James batted his eyelashes. 'Don't want me to stay?' He asked impishly and I chuckled then rolled my eyes at him. Prat.

'You are pushing your luck, James.' I admonished with a bright grin. 'I thought you were not a slag, hmm?' I asked before I pushed him down the ramp and grinned madly when he landed with a thump and the common room erupted once again into laughter.


	2. Is Time Worth It?

**Title:  Gone Mad**

**Rating:  G**

**Version:  1.0**

**Chapter:  2(7)**

**Author:  Elizabeth Catherine Snyder**

**Disclaimer:  James Potter, Lily Evans, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew, and Severus Snape all belong to J.K. Rowling, her publishers, editors, and Warner Brothers.  Locations mentioned herein also belong to J.K. Rowling and her associates.  I have taken artistic liberties to create a piece of fanfiction and do not claim to own any of the aforementioned.  The storyline is mine however and I do not claim this is how the history of her characters has fallen.******

Potions.  My _worst_ subject.  I think it was everyone's actually…only a few even made passing grades through the course.  That is where I was the day before I was supposed to go out with James.  Ugh.  Going out with James Potter, never thought that day would come.

          Potions.  That is where I was when James did the stupidest thing I had ever seen him do.  We had all stood to pick partners and I had taken my time getting up when Severus walked over and stared at me coldly, lip twitching in a sneer.  'You work with me, Mudblood.'  He commanded with a smirk.  I stared at him intensely, brow furrowed.  Excuse me; no one was going to tell me where I was working.  Never mind the tone or word choice.  James did not ignore it though, git, never could.

          'Lily's working with me Snivellus.'  James said smugly and I rolled my eyes skyward and fixed on the ceiling with an angry little huff of breath.  Severus scowled deeply, his upper lip twitching in anger.  I crossed my arms as I brought my eyes back level with James' face.

          'By her expression it doesn't seem she's exceedingly enthusiastic on the idea, Potter.'  Severus commented dryly, his smirk increasing ten-fold.  I made a little indignant noise and glanced about the room to the pairs.

          'Maybe you two can work with each other, it seems to me everyone has paired off.  I'm working with Remus.'  I responded flippantly and glanced between the two with a Slytherin-worthy smirk.  

          'You are _not!'  Black and his arrogant, determined tone.  'Remus is __my partner!  He agreed to it!  Tell her Remy!'  He shouted desperately as he rounded on Remus with a long sigh.  Remus looked simply apologetic._

          'Sirius…'  He began and Sirius looked simply betrayed. 

          'No!  Who the bloody hell am I supposed to work with?!  You promised me!'  Black shouted angrily, his hands clenching at his sides and I pondered if he'd actually hit the boy on the spot.  'Last night…'  He mumbled after his outburst and kept his eyes locked with Remus'.  I glanced between them and thought maybe it was just best I find Peter.

          Remus bit his lip and his eyes glazed over a brief moment before he sighed and smiled a bit.  'Sirius, you're making a scene.  Everyone's watching…'  He reminded gently and Black glanced around before blushing slightly and fixing his gaze back on Remus.

          I blinked rapidly and glanced around at the gathering crowd, teacher nowhere in sight.  'I'll just work with Peter…'  I mumbled and scrambled off to find the boy before setting to work with him.  I would have had to do most of the work, I really wish Remus would have worked with me, but there was nothing I could have done to change it by that point.  Peter was always slow in potions and it was not that I did not like working with him, he was very personable, it was just I had not been in the mood to do the majority of the work.

I had found Peter already set up with his cauldron in the back of the dungeon classroom, he was ready to work b y himself.  I suppose that was because he normally worked with James and just like everyone assumed that after the previous night I would have worked with James that day.  Arrogant sod.  Just because I had accepted his offer to Hogsmeade did not mean we were some couple then.  Moreover, where did he get off telling the whole of Hogwarts I'd be going with him anyway?  Wanker.  Nonetheless, I sat down across from him with a large, delighted smile and my head cocked to the left so slightly.  'Hello Peter.'  I started cheerfully and he blushed, fixing up the ingredients we would need for the work that day.

          'Hey Lily.'  He returned, not looking from his cauldron and busying his hands by fumbling with a vial of nidrania wings.  'Are you and James dating now?  He didn't tell us much about what happened.'  I blinked as he looked up with glassy eyes and I quickly turned to a large board in the front of the room and had started copying the notes.

          'I guess.'  I replied curtly as I kept my eyes upon the board in front and glanced every once and a while to my own notes.  'Add a pinch…_just a pinch_ of Merfolk oil, okay?'  I instructed and saw him nod out of the corner of my eye as I copied and let out a sigh.  'I fancy him…'  I admitted and frowned, sighing loudly once again though speaking softly.  'He is arrogant, you know?  Really a git.'  I informed him with a smile, continuing to copy.  'Put one laurel leaf in and I'll cast the warming charm.  We need to heat it until it forms a paste.'  I coached softly and turned to watch him do as I'd said.

          Peter added the leaf cautiously, extending his hand and pulling his body out of the way in fright.  I smiled and shook my head at his display of dread.  I muttered a simple heating charm, first year spell and set my eyes on Peter, biting my lip nervously.  'He isn't arrogant.  He's confident.'  He huffed grumpily and stared fixatedly upon the potion that has been simmering in our cauldron.  I blinked rapidly.  'He fancies you.  A lot.  He goes on about you all the time…Lily did this, Lily did that…she's so adorable.'  He babbled on and I blushed deeply, I bowed my head before I lifted it again to glance at James with a timid smile only to quickly avert my look once he grinned puckishly back at me.  Guess he did not want to work with Severus, he'd found another Gryffindor boy to work with.

          I grinned wickedly at Peter and he frowned deeply.  'That does not make him any less arrogant.  Add two nidrainia wings then we have to let this cook overnight.'  I replied then commanded and he scowled deeply but did as I'd asked.  While he added the wings, I collected our ingredients and put them in a cabinet on the far wall, magically writing our name onto the door and closing it.  I noticed James heading over and grinned in thought, leaning against the cabinet I had just piled our components into as he met me by the cabinets, opening one for himself.  'So…you talk about me in your dorms?'  I questioned with a raised eyebrow and a smirk when he paled and froze, hand on a large vial in his cabinet.

          'No…?'  He replied in an asking tone meekly and I laughed heartily, placing a hand on his shoulder and running it up across his neck.

          'No?'  I reiterated with amusement and watched as he squirmed and tried to take a glance at my hand without looking like he was looking.  I raised an eyebrow and gave him the most alluring smile I could muster and giggled aloud when he practically squeaked.  I kissed him quickly and pulled away, licking my lip and then worrying it lightly before I glanced about the room.  'Next time, at least make me sound halfway intelligent when you do it.'  I blushed as I retorted and he grinned as he leaned in to kiss me and I pulled back with a little eep, letting go of his neck and dashing back to where Peter had begun to stand.

          I arrived to where Peter was standing and I was breathing heavily, bent over slightly in an attempt to catch my breath.  Peter scowled back at me and rolled his eyes when I squeaked because James had wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled my stock-still against him, my eyes wide at the feel of his breathy laughter on my ear.  'Go away Potter!  We're trying to work here, you jerk!'  I shouted lightly, gaining a crowd once again as I smiled and slapped at his arm and pushed him lightly when he tightened his grip about my waist with another loud laugh.

          'You look done to me, Evans.  What ya say Pete, can you spare her?'  He asked and I could hear the grin in his voice, even though I faced away from him.  I shook my head and rolled my eyes at him before sighing exasperatedly and leaning back into James' body.

          Peter scowled and glanced behind us to where I assumed his other comrades had been standing.  'I don't care, let's go guys.'  He responded and pulled up his satchel, hurrying out of the classroom as the bell rang.  

I felt a sudden cold on my earlobe followed by a deep warmth and my eyes widened as I realised it was James' mouth.  I quickly elbowed him in the stomach and turned wildly at him, glared and stomped out of the classroom, following Peter…not once glancing back at James to witness his reaction.  Sirius fell into step behind me, huffing slightly with a huge grin as the hallway filled with students exiting their classrooms.  Remus came into stride with us a second later, giving Black a venomous look and Sirius shut his mouth from the comment I knew he was about to make then.  'What is James' problem?!'  I asked in a shout with a scowl on my face.

'You know, if you don't like his attitude, if you think him arrogant maybe you shouldn't be dating him, Lily.'  Peter commented dispassionately and I blinked with a mild blush, glancing down to where my books should have been.  Sirius wandered behind me over to clap Peter on the back with a grin.

'Ah, but she does fancy our mate Pete.  She fancies him a load, in denial, she is, mate.'  Sirius announced loudly and Peter squirmed out of his graces with a large glower aimed at Sirius.

'Don't touch me.'  He demanded and looked to Remus briefly.  'Tell him to stop being an arse.'  Peter asked mater-of-factly before quickening his pace and leaving the group.

'Sirius…'  Remus began warningly, eyes narrowed in a way McGonagall would have loved to see, I would have imagined.  Black rolled his eyes with an exaggerated sigh when he paid Remus' look a glance.  He grinned lopsidedly at him before shrugging.  I shook my head and slowed my pace, prepared to turn around and get my books.

'Tell Potter to stop acting so arrogant or I won't be meeting him for Hogsmeade tomorrow.'  I requested with a smile at them both before turning and heading back into the potions class for my books.  When I entered James was still there, sitting on a desk with his head in his hands, a thoughtful look on his face and his mouth in a frown.  I tried to slip in the back silently but he noticed nonetheless.

'Why don't you like me Lil?'  He asked softly, not looking up from the spot he had his eyes fixed upon the floor and I blinked.  Sighing, I forgot my books, hopped onto the desk across from him, and crossed my legs, arranging for a long conversation. 

His gaze travelled down my leg to where my skirt ended and back up again to my eyes and I scowled immediately with a hot blush.  'That is why, Potter!'  He frowned deeper and nodded before hopping off the desk.

'Right, thanks.  You don't have any word to keep, you never really said you'd go out with me tomorrow.'  He allowed and my eyes widened but I sat still.  'Just tell everyone I made it up, you know?'  He finished before I rolled my eyes and glared.  Stupid prat.

'I don't hate you James…'I began and cleared my throat loudly before hopping off the desk myself and he turned in the door to raise an eyebrow at me.  'You…irritate me.'  I went on, choosing my words ever so carefully in a pained tone.  'You…you're arrogant.  I mean, it _is_ charming but at the moment it just sort of irks me.  I fancy you!'  I spat the last bit out and blushed, making a little face of disgust and nervously flipping my red hair off my shoulder, my hand lingering there.  He grinned, great…I'd encouraged his ego.

'I'm sorry, for annoying you.  Can't help it.  You still want to go to Hogsmeade with me?'  He questioned with a little inclination in his voice towards the end and I smiled, nodding lightly.

'That does not mean we're dating, Potter.  If it were a date, it also wouldn't mean you can just…molest my ear whenever you like!'  I scolded and he snickered when I began to blush.  He nodded through his laughing and started backing out the door.

'I wasn't _molesting_ your ear, I was sucking on it.'  He responded with a small grin and I charged at him.  I scowled and laughed, hitting him in the chest flippantly.  He ran and I chased.  The entire way to Gryffindor tower.


End file.
